


Womb Makes Three

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different timeline, Keiko welcomes the attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womb Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



The attraction that was building between Miles and Nerys was not lost on Keiko, but after a long search of her own soul, she decided that it was not completely unwanted either. There was something bonding about offering a family to Nerys, while relieving to have someone with whom to help Miles unwind. While it had at first been all about the baby, and remaining close so that they did not feel alien, in the end, it had just become the thing they all needed. Nerys lived with them, and Miles accepted it when Keiko gave them the gentle push together, so long as no one got hurt. It had created a lasting peace and serenity.

Of course, peace in a family never reigned long, as Molly came in, demanding space in the family bed. Nerys cracked one eye open, melted a little at the child who was so demanding and strong-willed about it, before turning on her side to make room.

"All of us will fit," she said, letting the child come to rest in front of her, closing her eyes again when Molly settled.

Yes, Keiko thought to herself, this was truly family, and she wasn't losing it.


End file.
